


Tattoos

by SirisDerp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirisDerp/pseuds/SirisDerp
Summary: Thrawn x ReaderReader is a long time secretary for Grand Admiral Thrawn. You're back from a long time stay at Coruscant to be reunited with your boss. Your sexual frustration has pushed you to do things you never would have under normal circumstances. Now, you're taking off clothes for your tattoos to be inspected beneath the Chiss' physical examination.Inspired by a conversation I've had withWhite_RainbowandThrawnduilin Discord.





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts), [Thrawnduil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawnduil/gifts).



You watched the way he traced lines of a map with deft fingers hungrily. With delicate care and attention solely on the map unfurled atop the table between you two. Thrawn has been staring at the thing for over an hour now as your attention lay with him. You tugged at the collar of your uniform and gulped as you re-crossed your legs. The war meetings with the other officers had long been over yet you remained at his request. What you expected was a welcome from your extended trip from the core worlds, even an assignment of some special task. Not… _this_.

It wasn't the Grand Admiral's fault you were sexually frustrated. He wasn't in charge of helping you scratch that itch. Being the secretary lusting after her alien boss was so cliché and so awkward when put into practice. It's not like you could openly seduce the Chiss. He never seemed interested in anyone. At least, not that you noticed from all those parties you've had to accompany him to. Many women and men tended to flirt with the Chiss either out of sport, hungry for more power, or maybe even genuine curiosity. Yet Thrawn never seemed to react with other than his usual cool stoic exterior.

"Fascinating," Thrawn quietly remarked as he crossed his arms and cupped his chin between thumb and forefinger. Your lips thinned. You've spent months without his company yet the Chiss' attention was stolen by the same map you brought back for him as a gift. You almost regret it yet you can see it, how utterly pleased he is to have the thing in his possession. It was enough to distract you momentarily by your sexual frustration at the reminder. You released a soft sigh as you lost yourself in your thoughts of a happy Grand Admiral only for those thoughts to travel down less innocent paths. Happy, indeed.

The noise was what drew his attention away from the map, glowing red eyes locked right onto you. It was like being struck by lightning as your muscles tensed and cheeks flushed. You wanted his attention yet in a more sexy way than this. You tug at the collar of your uniform again with a small smile that looked more like an uncomfortable grimace. His eyes narrowed.

"You got a new tattoo," he stated. You blink and silence reigns as you could do nothing but watch him come around the table like a predator stalking his prey. It didn't occur to you what he was talking about until those deft fingers tug down at your collar to reveal more of the tattoo he had been referring to. You jerk in surprise and immediately sat up to avoid thinking about how warm his touch was against your flushed skin.

"I— Yes, sir. It's…" You trail off with a laugh as you rubbed your neck to try and smooth away the ghost of his touch. By the stars, you wanted him so badly! His glowing red eyes flickered as the corner of his lips quirked up in what could be a smirk. He breathed in deeply through his nose and slowly out through slightly parted lips. You betrayed yourself by glancing down at his lips.

"You have others?" Even you could hear the curiosity in his tone, more open than usual from all your years working by his side. He was looking at you like he did with his new map.

"I do. I have a few more in… places." You raised your brows and hoped he got your meaning. Thrawn waited for you to continue and you blushed as you crossed your arms just for the excuse to hug yourself as you continued. Why didn't he get it? "I mean, sir, that I have tattoos in more _private_ areas. The ones you don't go bragging about outside the bedroom. Sir."

"I see." Did he really, though? He crossed his arms too yet more to be able to cup his chin in that infuriatingly familiar gesture from before. The hair on the back of your neck raised as you got an awareness of something that drew out a shiver down your spine. It was confusing and thrilling all at once.

"I designed them all myself," you proclaim proudly. You couldn't help the puffing of your chest in pride. Something no one would know unless they asked. Really, you just wanted to say anything to distract yourself from your close proximity to the being of your desire. The raising of his brow was encouraging. "I take years to decide on what I'd like to get and take my time to sketch out my ideas. Even longer to find the right tattoo parlor to get it done. I research my artists and then save up. Finally, I get the tattoo done on special occasions as a sort of private celebration or physical reminder of a memory."

"Show me," was Thrawn's immediate demand.

"Excuse me?" You were definitely blushing red hot, shoulders tensed and scrunched up on reflex. You must be hallucinating. Maybe you didn't wake up from your sleep in the shuttle back to the Chimaera and you were still in that raunchy dream starring Thrawn. And Veers. And others. It was a very stimulating dream.

"Your tattoos. I'd like to see them. You've taken such care with them. It'd be a shame for me not to appreciate them." Thrawn's tone was cool and clinical. As if he were discussing the details of some elaborate plan no one would understand until the events have already unfolded. Your hand clutched the base of your throat and you hesitated. It couldn't hurt just to remove your jacket. You still had on a tang top beneath the uniform. It was all the encouragement you needed as you quickly unbuttoned your jacket before you lost your nerve. Thrawn helped by coming around behind you to slip the uniform blouse off your body to drape on the back of a chair.

The air felt cool against our flushed skin and you could physically feel the weight of his gaze upon the tattoo that was peaking up from the collar. You jumped, a surprised squeak escaping your lips, when he brushed strands of hair away from the tattoo. There was a pause before he continued his inspection. You dug your fingernails into the flesh of your palms, fists clenched at your side as you concentrated on your even breathing and not his fingers tracing you recent tattoo.

It was a stupid thing. More a cultural tattoo that was geometrical in design between the delicate swirls that curled up along her neck and came down her shoulder. It was a hint of your story that detailed the hardships you've lived and covered up a scar from a stray projectile from a Rebel bombing. His fingers traced the outline of those swirls down to the hem of your tang top to tug it down just until the fabric began to resist and reveal another tattoo that ran the length of her spine.

"You have more?" He untucked the hem of your tang top from your waist band without hesitation. You immediately jumped away with a gasp to turn on him with wide eyes.

"Sir! This is hardly appropriate!" You hiss out. Who knew the way to grab Thrawn's attention was your tattoos? You still can't believe what was happening. Thrawn seemed to consider your response and nodded.

"You're right. My apologies. Allow me to rectify this." Thrawn stepped away from you and you released a breath you hadn't realized you had been holding. You rubbed the back of your neck trying to slow the beating of your heart and forget about the Grand Admiral trying to take off your shirt. Sometimes, it was hard to tell if the Chiss were serious or pushing boundaries to see how much he could get away with. What was he doing anyways?

"Grand Admiral—"

"Thrawn would be more fitting in this setting, don't you think? Come. We can continue in here." Thrawn had locked the doors to his office and stood in the doorway to his private quarters. You've never been there before. It was your turn to raise a brow up in question yet followed you did. Your curiosity and want to see where this would go spurred you on. How far was the Grand Admiral willing to go in his inspection of your tattoos? You brushed by him and without the protection of your uniform jacket, you felt his uniform against your skin as you passed by and the heat of his body from the close proximity.

Sweet nebula, he brought you to his bedroom.

"Sir?" You squeaked out. You hadn't even realized you came to a stop until his hand traced up the length of your arm and he pressed himself up against your back. You bit back a moan and swallowed it down as best you could as you bit the bottom of your lip. Yet he heard you. He must have.

"Take off your blouse," he murmured near your ear. You couldn't pretend he didn't notice your shivers then. You didn't even hesitate to grasp the hem of your tang top to lift it up and over your head and toss at the ground. You leaned into his touch as he traced the lines of your tattoos with a soft sigh and a tilt of your head. He reached the end of your spine to hook a finger into the hem of your trousers and tugged you back against him. Thrawn's hooked finger in the hem of your pants traced around towards the front to find yet another tattoo peeking out.

"Another?" Thrawn seemed a bit too pleased as he pressed you back up against him more firmly to adjust himself so his arms were wrapped around you. You didn't know what to do with your hands and settled for resting them against his arms. You tried your best to pretend you couldn't feel his hard member seated up against your backside. He had to _really_ like your tattoos. It wasn't anything personal. This was Thrawn, after all. What could you as his secretary offer?

"Ah, yes, sir— _Thrawn_." Your gulp was audible. To say that you were nervous was an understatement. His chest vibrated against your back and was that a hiss? Oddly enough, it was comforting and served to allow you to relax just enough to not fling yourself out of his arms. That'd be crazy. You wanted this, lusted after an encounter like this with Thrawn for so long. At this point, there was no point to resist. You were in his bedroom with your shirt off. May as well go all in. Your hands were unsteady as you unbuttoned your trousers and let them slip down the length of your legs. You did have to bend over to unlace your boots and tug them off your feet. A gesture not lost on you as you took your time to allow him to feel your backside pressed up against his trousers and the view of yet another tattoo on your right thigh.

Your body was an art piece in the eyes of Thrawn, your skin the canvas and tattoos the object of his attention that needed closer inspection. When you straightened back into a stand within the halo of your discarded clothes, you had only to give the Chiss a coy look over a shoulder and he was done.

"Lay back on the bed for me to better see these tattoos," he ordered. His tone was different. You couldn't say exactly what yet his words had an odd musical quality to it they didn't have before. You crawled onto his bed and savored the feel of cool silken sheets beneath your hands. You turned and sat, legs curled around you as you watched him this time. Thrawn took his time to remove his uniform jacket. Even more so to meticulously remove his trousers and neatly fold them up to set atop a desk. His boots were next to be tugged off until he finally deigned to approach in nothing but his tight dark tang top and boxers. Your mouth dried at the sight of the bulge tenting the fabric of his boxers. When you finally tore your gaze away from his dick, you looked up at his glowing gaze. He gently pressed your shoulder to lay you back.

The glow of Thrawn’s eyes appeared bright in the dull lighting of the bedroom. You can't help but curl your toes at the way his calloused hands felt against your skin as he deftly traced old scars and outlines of tattoos that cover some up, a tease of what was to come. You mewled as he spent too much time to trace the one at the apex of your hip near the curls of your sex. His touch both tickled and burned which caused you to wriggle against his touch for more contact. Thrawn glanced up towards your face for only a second and you swore you would burn up within his very grasp if he didn't start fucking you already. This foreplay was killing you.

"Please," you breathed out and squeezed his forearm. You wished you were not so weak as to resort to begging for him to fill you. What was meant as a curiosity ran away from you in an unexpected direction. Yet you couldn't bring yourself to regret. If anything, you wanted **more**. More of his touch to mark your skin and savor, more of his scent to envelope you, just MORE.

The way the corner of Thrawn's mouth tilts up just so as he slipped out of his boxers and tang top. He seated himself between your legs and the heat of his dick burned between the folds of your wet sex. His gaze were riveted to those tattoos in open appreciation, hand splayed out against your abdomen to keep you still from taking control of your position.

"Be patient," he chided. Under different circumstances, you would notice the amusement in his words and almost playfulness. You groaned and opened your mouth to protest only to gasp as ran his hands up your sides the same moment he rubbed his dick against the slick folds of your sex. You couldn't do anything but moan and run fingers through blue black hair as he paid special attention to your tattoos in a different way. Your sensitive skin was hyper aware of warm lips and hot breath as he used his tongue to trace those scars and tattoos in the same motions his fingers have done. If you thought you were burning before, you were an inferno set ablaze anew.

He gently blew against heated skin where the tattoo on your thigh was, too close to where you actually wanted his tongue to be. He was in control here and you were simply at his mercy. It was torturous and exquisite all at once. You groaned — LOUD — when he inserted a finger inside the wet folds of your sex to curl a finger and touch the sensitive spot that made you buck your hips. Amazing how he knew just where to touch. His glowing red eyes were brighter beneath hooded lids. A warmth pooled in your lower abdomen that built up and grew the more he pumped his fingers in a steady rhythm. He watched you with a hunger you couldn't recognize. An expression that was alien upon his features, new, dangerous. And you wanted **more**.

"Thrawn," you panted out. You were going to cum yet he removed his fingers before you could. You cried out at the loss yet he silenced your protests with a kiss. The taste of his kiss was both hot and cool as he stole your breath from hungry lips. Like the cool feeling of mint on your breath with the taste of what can only be Thrawn. He silenced your moans with his mouth as he adjusted his position between your legs. You felt the tip of him just at your entrance and dug your nails into his shoulders. He thrust deeply inside you and stopped to allow your body to adjust to the invasion as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. You could only moan at the sound of Thrawn's soft groan of appreciation when he's finally inside you.

You press a heel into the flesh of his thighs to get him to move the same moment you buck your hips up as far as you could go in what little room you had. It's the only prompt Thrawn needs before he moves in slow thrusts in and out, in and out. It was too slow for your tastes as he controls the pace being on top, a hand tightly grasping your hip to keep you still.

"Be patient," was his breathy reprimand. You dug your nails into his biceps in response as you panted and hung on. You took pride in the small coloring of a blush that tinged his cheeks. Absently, you noted his blush was a purple hue, different than the one he sported while working out. You buried your face into the crook of your neck as you hugged his body to you, legs wrapped around his waist. You bit him, a scrape of teeth across skin as his hips bucked to break the steady rhythm. You licked up the length of his neck to spell your name across his skin and secretly mark him as yours.

"Thrawn," you moaned out and bit down onto flesh again. There was a strange hiss or growl from his lips as he finally broke the torturous thrusts for a more satisfying increase of speed. You showed your appreciation by moaning into his skin and clenched your eyes shut as he pounded into your pussy. You were so close! Your muscles clenched around him as you muffled your orgasm by another bite into his flesh, harder than intended.

The Chiss warrior wasn't opposed. Far from it. Pain from the bite seemed to spur him on as his thrusts became erratic until with one final thrust inside you to bring himself into climax. He kissed the skin of your neck just over your pulse to muffle his groans and leave behind a dark kiss mark. Thrawn breathed out over the mark as he nestled himself more comfortably between your thighs, forearms resting beside either side of your head to avoid crushing you with his body weight. You traced the muscles of his back with your fingertips as you basked in the afterglow of your lovemaking.

"Have you inspected me to your liking, Thrawn?" You playfully asked with a smile across your lips. Thrawn pulled back far enough to meet your gaze and for a moment, you were unsure. The pit of your stomach dropped out as you waited for a response that went beyond his quiet staring. You wished you knew what was going on within that brilliant mind of his.

"No, you require many hours of study. I should like you to come back for me to get a proper look at you." He cupped your cheek and you released a breath out through your nose. You savored his kiss then that was more soft, exploratory than the controlling and hungry kiss from before. You'd gladly throw yourself across his desk if it meant more sexy time with the Grand Admiral.

"As you wish, Grand Admiral," you breathed out as you broke away from his kiss for air. His glowing red eyes narrowed and you blushed more than before.

"Thrawn," he corrected.


End file.
